Secret love
by Yakko 42
Summary: Megumi is head over heels in love this Dr Nefarious Tropy, but he has left the N team. How can she tell him?" Find out. By the way, Chapters 1 has some Grammar issues because i was in a rush to upload that chapters, I am sorry about that. I will try to do better on the further chapters. i also re-uploaded chapter 2 :3
1. Chapter 1

"Dr Tropy, your tea is ready. it's megumi" a voice called from the door.

"Come in." He Called sitting at his desk.

Megumi strolled in with a cart that had boiling hot tea ready for him.

"Dr, Why don't you take a break? have some nice hot Tea."

"I can't, Dr Biro and I are trying to form a plan." He started to scribble on a piece of blue paper.

"Okay, I'll just set the Tea down over here. Good luck you your plans doctor." Megumi bowed and left the room, Leaving Tropy to his plans.

XXXXXXX

In the Conference room,

"Ya know, this gets irritating." Cortex slammed his mug on the table.

"Why is Cortex upset? Puny bandicoot take crystals again?" Tiny asked with a grin.

"No Tiny, It's Tropy. I want to know what he's keeping from us. his little Secret must be spilt."

N gin Comped on a begal. "Maybe we should go spy on them."

Just as cortex was about to reply there was a knock on the door.

"It's me, Megumi. May I come in."

Cortex smirked evilly. "come in, my dear."

"Your Tea is ready." She Came in with a cart.

"Megumi, I have a question for you."

"Yes? Anything for you, master Cortex." She bowed.

"Do you know what Tropy's been up to?"

"Not really, I've only been Serving him Tea, I don't have a clue on what he's planning for."

Cortex put the Cup to his lips and felt the warm tea warm him up nicely. he put down his cup.

"Well thanks." He muttered.

"Maybe he's preparing for the Race."

At this, he almost spit out his tea. "What race?"

"This one," Megumi held up the flyer. "It's a Race that Crash is going to have….Well a tournament really."

Cortex snatched it out of her hands and began reading it.

"Your're invited to A Tournament that stars on the seventh of June. There will be a grand prize of two million dollars." He read aloud.

Dingodile's eyes lit. What could i do with a million dollars. He started to daydream about himself and a new flaming hot gun, and how he could kill crash with his new hot gun.

Tiny just grinned his usual smile.

N gin grinned. all of the ladies he could achieve by winning two million dollars!

Cortex starting laughing evilly. "We'll enter the tournament and we the two million!"

The four of the other henchmen Cheered.

Megumi chuckled too.

"What's so funny?" a voice said angrily and made them stop cheering.

They turned around.

"Tropy?" they all said.

He stood there with his arms crossed.

"What is funny?" he repeated.

"Uh….."

"Tiny laughing at Cortex tea spill." Tiny said.

"Tea...What?"

TIny splashed the tea on him.

"Ah! hot hot hot!" Cortex shouted running around the room.

Everyone laughed at him.

"It's not funny!"

tropy sighed and walked over to the the other side of the conference room.

He took the coffee maker and made himself some coffee.

There was an awkward silence.

Brio walked into the conference room

"Are you set to You know,Tropy?" he asked

"Yeah, Yeah." He sighed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going sir Tropy?" Megumi asked.

he looked back at her. I'll miss her too...but i have to move on…

he sighed and without reply he left.

Megumi stood there in bewilderment.

"Where is he going?" Cortex looked puzzled at Brio.

"..."

"Brio, you can talk to me right?" He took a step foward.

Brio shook his head and walked off.

Megumi titled her head along with the others.

"Why Would he leave?" N gin broke the silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Megumi walked into Tropy's room, and to surprise he wasn't there, But a note.

"huh? what's this?"

To my friends,

I am sorry to leave on such short notice, but I know that I will never be able to defeat that little thorn in my side, Crash. I've tried everything I could, but it's no use on that crazy Bandicoot. I'm sorry again, escape Uka Uka.

Sincerly,

Dr Nefarious Tropy

Dr Nefarious Tropy

Tears flowed through Megumi's eyes. she clutched the note in her hands, and turned away from the room.

"Why did you have to leave us." She cried.

Brio was walking by and hear her crying.

huh? Megumi's crying? She musta f-found t-t-that no-note.

He walked into Tropy's room, and Saw her, in full blown tears.

"What's the matter?"

"He's- He's gone sir Brio…."

"I know. he-he-he...he d-d-d-did it to make h-h-h-h-himimself a b-better p-person."

Megumi dried her tears. "You don't understand though Sir Brio."

"H-huh?"

"I…..I loved him." she confessed. "And My heart aches. I want to see him one last time before he went."

He nodded. "M-Maybe I-I-I c-c-could c-contact h-h-him."

Megumi's face lit up.

"Really!?"

"O-of C-course."

She Hugged him. "Thank you Sir Brio. I have to repay you someday."

Brio Nodded. "It's n-n-no pr-p-p-problem a-at a-all."

She smiled and Walked out of the room.

Brio sighed. He knew he gotten himself into more than what he could ask for. what was next?

First chapter is complete!


	2. The Terrible surpise

Megumi Stood at the entrance of Brio's room.

"A-a-are you all s-s-set and rr-r-r-ready t-to g-go?"

"Of course I am. I will miss you all. It was fun being your maid." She bowed to him.

Brio nodded. "T-t-thank y-you f-f-for b-b-b-being ou-our m-m-maid."

"we'd better get going before we get caught." She stepped aside and let Brio guide the way.

XXXXXXX

Outside his door, Dingodile heard footsteps and whispering voces.

_eh? Some's by my door aren't they? Is it Megumi….and….someone who I Can't make it through…I shall investigate. _

Dingodile thought. He Hopped off of his newly built kart, and opened the door. He looked both ways, and came to an abrupt stop when he saw Megumi and Brio Walking down the long stairs that led to the entrance.

hm….I should tell Cortex….

he dashed up the Stairs, tripped and made a lot of noise, then rushed to Cortex's room.

XXXXX

"H-h-here y-y-you are. I C-c-can;t g-g-go an- any f-f-f-futher th-than th-th-th-this."

Megumi hugged the Scientist,

.

"it's ok. you've help enough. Goodbye now, Sir Brio." She Smiled and Walked on.

Brio Watched as she disappeared into the dark forest.

"Where's she goin' Brio?" A voice said.

Brio turned. "um….Cortex…."

"What's going on Brio!? Where is Megumi Going!?" He asked firmly.

"S-s-s-she's g-g-going a-a-a-after h-h-her lo-love." He answered.

"Whom?" cortex growled.

"N-n-nefarious."

Cortex growled with anger, and pushed the Scientist Down.

"oof!"

"First Nefarious, now her! this is the last straw, We will be triumphant. evil will reign over good. MAWhahahahahahahahahaa!"

Megumi stepped over Knocked over trees, bushes, and other things that got in her way. When she came to a house, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

"It's your sister."

the door opened and Megumi was knocked down.

"Hiya Coco." She said as her little sister hugged her.

"Hi Megum, long time no see." she Smiled and got up from her.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Nefarious around. He said that he'd given up on trying to catch Crash."

"Of course, Come in."

Crash greeted her by giving her a piece of fruit, as she stepped in.

"Thank you Brother." She bowed and accepted it.

"Megumi, what are you doing here?" a voice came from the top of the staircase.

_could it be? tropy?_ her eyes gleamed.

"I thought you were at Cortex's castle. You are his maiden right?"

"Tropy, Sir….I wanted to-"

"And who are you talking to Tropy?" a girly voice demanded.

Megumi titled her head in confusion.

The girl had short blonde hair, and she had the most beautiful blue eyes. when she came down the stairs, her long red and white dress dragged along. she also had pale skin that made her eyes stand out.

"Oh….this is my girlfriend, Riley." Tropy Smiled and kissed her.

Megumi's eyes filled with tears._ I….I was too late…._

"Are you okay?" Riley touched her shoulder.

She Nodded. "I'm fine, not to worry." She blinked away the tears, and bowed to her.

"Very nice to meet you."

"Hey where's Aku Aku?" Coco interrupted.

"Right here." a muffled voice said. everyone looked around.

Aku Aku popped out in front of Coco. "hi."

Megumi Ignored him for a second. "um….sir Tropy….the letter you left…"

"I see you got it right?" He said putting an ornament on the tree.

Tropy laughed as the whole entire Ornament box fell on Crash.

I could tell that his heart has changed a lot. he's may have been under pressure…

Megumi sighed. the love of her life was already with someone_. I..should get out of here. this was a waste of my time…._

She turned to leave when Coco's voice squeaked.

"Don't go yet, big sis. It's almost time for Christmas, why don't you stay?"

Megumi's eyes filled with tears. Her lil sis was right. who would want to spend christmas alone? But why would she want to suffer seeing her man in the arms of another woman? What decision was there to chose? Stay with her family. or suffer?

_what can I choose? I should be happy and I….I am not… I cannot cry now...I must be happy…._

She turned and looked at everyone. "I guess i can stay. what the heck."

Everyone cheered and jumped up. As they did, there was an explosion.

"HAHAHAHA! Tropy, Megumi what a surprise that you would join crash's team!"

"Cortex, what are you doing here? you don't belong here!" growled Coco.

"HAHAHA-OOF!"

"Crunch!" she cheer.

"Heh heh heh, surprised to see us too huh?" a voice crackled as the figure appered.

Megumi turned around and saw Dingodile behind her.

"Ge-get her." Cortex said weakly.

Tropy tackled him.

"R-run Megumi! run!" he said struggling with the dingo half crocodile.

she ran up towards her sister, Coco.

"what do we do now?" Coco turned at her brother.

Dingodile threw Tropy toward the wall.

"Tropy!" cried Megumi.

"uhhh."

Crash took a step up and spun the dingo out of the house.

"Crash,Crash,Crash. always ruining my fun." a voice slyly said.

"Cortex!" Coco gasped. where's Crunch!

Crash tried to attack him, but he was zapped into a little kid.

"Big brother! she shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHA! your next!" he pointed the gun at her.

"Move Coco. I'll handle this." Megumi said straightening.

Coco looked at her. "Okay…."

She ran up the stairs, and hid from them.

"Okay Cortex, you've got your wish."

"HAHAHAHA! bye bye Megumi!" he aimed and shot the ray at her.

"No move Megumi!" Tropy leaped and pushed her out of the way.

"Tropy no!"

"It's okay Megumi." looked at her smirking.

she looked at him in horror. _no...Tropy…._

Cortex growled. "That's what you get for getting in the way of my shot.

"Coco! let's get out of here!" Megumi said.

She picked up her brother and young Tropy.

"Come on Crunch!" Coco Called.

"Okay." he punched Cortex and ran up the stairs.

"Get back here! get them Tiny!" the scientist said with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Tiny will squish puny bandicoots." he ran up the stairs after them.

Coco and kid Crash went down the secret silde first. then Megumi and kid Tropy, and just as Crunch was about to go down,Tiny saw him, and he rushed down.

"Whoa! Crunch what's going on!?" Megumi asked in a rush.

"Tiny is behind us." he said quickly.

"Let's dash then!" Coco said.

There's chaper 2 i hope you liked it! :3


	3. Chapter 3 a fight we can't win

By the way, most of chapter 2 is fixed.

this is a rushed upload so sorry about the gammar errors

Okay…..

xxxxxxxxx

As we left off, Megumi,Kid Tropy, kid Crash, Coco, and Um….oh Crunch was being chased.

"Tiny squash puny bandicoots!" Tiny's voice rang through the forest.

"what are we going to do?" Coco panted.

"I don't know Coco." Megumi said as they ran.

Crunch stopped running and tackled Tiny, and the two rolled around punching and clawing each other.

Coco turned around. "Crunch!"

Megumi put her hand on her little sister's shoulder.

"What if he gets hurt? what if he dies out there Megumi. we can't let him die. we've got to help." Coco sighed.

"There's nothing we can do Coco. Crunch is fighting off Tiny for us. It gives us sometime to get out of here."

Coco turned around. "*sigh* your right. Let's just...get out going."

"Where shall we go?" Megumi asked.

Her little sister thought for a second, then jumped up and down. "We can go back to our birthplace."

"Our birthplace? were mama used to care for us?" Megumi said surprised.

"sure, why not? it'll work right? after all it's not like Cortex knows where it is." Coco smiled.

Crash was talking gibberish and making noises.

"Aw how cute." a voice startled Coco and Megumi.

"W-who's there?" Coco hissed and she stood her ground.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" the laugh crackled like lightning.

"Cortex! Show your self." Megumi called out to him. "We know you're there!"

"Megumi, why did you get your sister into your trouble?"

"What!? what do you mean? this was never meant to be." Megumi's' heart raced.

"what about what you did to my boyfriend?"

"Ri-Riley! that….that wasn't my fault! he wanted to protect me."

Two shadowy figures appeared in front of them.

Coco held onto crash tightly, and Megumi held onto Tropy tightly.

Cortex laughed. "Get em Riley."

"My pleasure doctor." she lunged at Megumi, and she jumped out of the way.

"Riley? I thought you were Tropy's girlfriend."

"Yeah? well we all have to turn a new ways. I loved him truly, but now I', moving on to a different man."

Her and Megumi were standing 3 feet away from each other.

"I won't let you take him away from me." She shouted.

"feh! who'd want a tall blue ugly freak like him?" Riley straightened.

Megumi was hurt. "He's not a freak. He's really polite, and kind. You don't want anyone to love, all you want is power."

Riley scoffed. "Bitch you don't even know the half of it. anyways, speaking of power, where is the sacred crystals?"

"what are you talking about? I have no scared crystal." Megumi growled.

"fine if you won't talk, I'll have to force it out of you!" she ran up, and slashed megumi to the ground.

_what do I do? someone….._

"Leave her alone!" A voice screeched and pounced on Riley.

"Get off of me stupid girl!" she growled, and began kicking her.

Megumi got up, and saw Coco get thrown to a tree. her heart grew in raged.

"That does it!" she set Tropy down, and kicked Riley.

Riley turned around a punched her in the face.

"Ha, how'd ya like that? I call it my special punch."

Megumi got up and dusted herself off. "sure, If you want to see some real action you bastard."

she pulled out her white and blue umbrella and opened it.

Riley Laughed. "That thing will never do anything, really!"

Megumi smirked. "Never underestimate my umbrella."

Riley stopped laughing, and growled. "nuff of the jokes, now where's those crystals."

"even if I had the Crystals, I won't let you near them!" Megumi jumped up and hit her umbrella at her.

"GAH! this is too much for me, I'm gettin outta here. you got lucky, but maybe no so."

and with those words she left Megumi and her family.(And friend tropy.)

Megumi sighed and put her umbrella away. Coco got up and looked around.

"Oh no, this is terrible."

"what is it Coco?" Megumi asked softly.

"crash is gone."

"what! where could he have gone to?" Megumi sighed and picked up kid Tropy.

"I dunno, I set him down somewhere." Coco panicked.

"Maybe that stupid girl took out brother, but don't worry. I'm sure we can find him."

Coco's eyes gleamed. "Really?"

"Of course. for now, let's get going to our birthplace."

together the three (Including Tropy) they walked into through the forest. The harsh battle was over for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crunch slash at Tiny, Blood splashed on their bodies.

Tiny hit Crunch with one last slash to the throat and Crunch's body laid on the cold forest ground. Tiny smirked.

"Tiny had won."

He then made his way back to Cortex.

Poor Crunch….

someone will have to avenge him right? welll…...Maybe…..alright I don't want to spoil this for you so you'll have to wait until the next chapter goodbye folks i hope you enjoyed this!

RIP CRUNCH! :/


	4. Next stop Birthplace, then Cortex Castle

The last time we saw our heroes...er...Heroines was when they were traveling to their birthplace.

"Look over there Megumi! I see it!" Coco said smiling and running over to the big cave.

"It reminds me of when mother used to care for us." she said sorrowly.

"I know, I can't believe we're here!" her little sis bounced up and down.

"Maybe we can rest in here… for the…" Megumi turned around and saw light. It was dawn now, and they had been traveling forever it seemed. "day….we can rest for the day, and continue on later." she looked back, and Coco had vanished.

"Coco?" She said stepping into the cave.

_geez, why does Coco run off like-"_

"Megumi! Come quickly!" Coco's voice rang through the cave.

She dashed and came to a halt when she found Coco with a terrified look on her face.

She smiled. "It's only our…...friend, Fake Crash."

Fake Crash woke up in an instant.

"huh? what?"

"Hi longlostfriendwhoIhaven'tseeninabout3years!" Megumi said quickly.

Fake crash sat up and look at Coco and Megumi.

"Megumi? Coco? what are you doing here? everyone has forgotten about me so I hid out in this Cave." he said sadly.

Coco hugged him. "You can stay with us!"

Fake crash shyly looked at Coco. "no,no. I couldn't."

Megumi smiled and nodded. "Sure ya can. Your apart of the family now. your our friend."

His eyes gleamed. "If you say so, thank you."

"Fake Crash?" a voice called again.

"who said that?" Coco tilted her head.

"Could it be…" Megumi muttered.

A female bandicoot with green eyes and short buttercup (from powerpuff girls) like said. she work a short green and yellow sailor fuku.

_Ami! _Megumi thought with her eyes gleaming.

"wow! Coco, look how tall ya grown." she looked at Megumi. "And You Megumi, long time since Crash's racin' tournament with Oxide huh?"

"Ami! how are you! why are you living in a place like this?"

Fake Crash Blushed and looked down. "she's my girlfriend."

Megumi and Coco exchanged glances. "GIRLFRIEND!?"

"Yes. we are a couple." Ami said walking over and giving her two sisters a hug.

"wow, I'm happy to see you. how have you been?" Megumi asked.

"I've been good. life is good. Fake Crash and I have been here since the end of CTR!"

"I feel bad, why don't you stay with Crash and I?" Coco smiled.

"There probably ain't enough room there, besides we're happy living in this cave together."

Megumi Looked down, and had forgotten about Kid Tropy.

"Oh….yeah. I was…..I mean we were wondering if you'd help us out."

"How?' Fake asked. "If anything, I'll be happy to."

"We need to stop Cortex, he trying to find all of the power crystals. if we don't stop him earth will be doomed!"

Ami smirked. "We'll help ya. Take this with you."

Coco caught it. "It's uh…."

"That's what we call a Special Relic." Fake crash acknowledged.

"What does it do?" She tilted her head.

"well it's unknown at what it's power can do, but they say it had the power of love." Ami added.

"wow…." Megumi's eyes lit up. _so if I held on to such power, maybe Nefarious and I would fall in love. _

too deep into thoughts, Megumi accidental dropped Tropy.

"Ow, that hurt."

Everyone stared at him.

"huh? oops." She picked him up.

"are you okay tropy?"

"Megumi, I'm fine. Just be careful next time."

"WHAT DA FUCK!? HE CAN TALK!?" Coco shouted.

"Of course I can, I'm only like 7."

"why did you talk before?" She growled and hit him over the head.

"I didn't feel like it okay? Geez that hurt."

"Gah, Let's get going. It's time we've stopped Cortex's evil plans."

Coco angrily turned to leave, and Megumi followed.

Ami and Fake Crash Exchanged glances then Ran to catch up to them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We've got you now Bandicoot!" A cyborg half human voice said.

Crash was angry and started talking gibberish so no one understood him.

"Crash,Crash,Crash. As soon as we have twenty five power crystals, you're existence will forever be gone."

"Uncle! Uncle!" a voice trailed in.

"Nina, darling. what is it?" Cortex sighed and smiled sweetly at his seven year old niece.

"what are you doing?"

"trying to kill this bandicoot."

"AWWWWWW. Bandcoot soo cute. I want him Uncle!"

"no, You will not take that tone with me! Brio get her out of my site. I will deal with her later."

Brio took Nina and went off.

He sighed and went over to his walk Etalk E.

"Hey, are you out at sea, I fear that those meddling Bandicoots will be there."

"Yes Doctor. my ship is ready for when they come, they'll be Bandi sticks."

"MAWHAHAHAHAHA! Get ready girls, the real fight begins now!"

"In order to get to cortex's castle, wouldn't we have to go through the bottom, then the top?" Coco asked.

"It does have a bridge so technically yes." Megumi answered.

"Where's um….Crunch? should he be traveling with you?" ami interrupted their talk.

"Well….he went off and tackled Tiny tiger and that's the last we saw of him." coco sighed.

"ye think he's dead?" Ami questioned.

"no, I think he's still out there!" argued Coco furiously.

"Okay, Coco. Calm down." Fake Crash Said, touching her shoulder.

Megumi Stayed silent. she knew her little sister loved and cared for Crunch, but It is possible that he died.(At least we know what happened right? :3)

_Coco…._

They all stayed silent for a while. the same old forest scenery forever and forever. it seems like they were going around in circles, until they came to the end.

"look! 's ship is up ahead of us!"Coco cheered.

Megumi walked forward a bit. there was wind. were everyone was staying was kinda like a movie cover.(Ya know where the wind was blowing, and Megumi was the leading, and the other three were standing close behind, the camera was Ground and a bit up view.)

"Let's go!" Ami said.

They ran down the the ship deck and saw something very unusual…

a Girl was standing on 's ship. she was wearing a white lab coat similar to Megumi' eyes were clear blue, and to top that off, she had long golden hair to her legs.

" . you're too kind."

"anything for you my sweet Kathleen."

she giggled and kissed him on the forehead.

"WHAT DA FUCK! HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?" Coco shouted.

and Kathleen's head turned.

"It's the Bandicoots…" hissed.

" ! Give us the Crystal you've found, and we'll let you and your Girl friend have peace.

thought. _giving up the power crystal for this lovely women of diamond? _

"What's taking him so long.?" Muttered Ami

"How about we make a deal? you can leave empty handed and I get the Crystal and the girl? MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No that's not an option!" Coco growled.

"fine, then you'll have to take it from me."

The Ship turned into a flying robot thing.

"ooh Pura!" Coco called to her pet.

the Fierce tiger jumped to her side.

"Okay Pura use your Claws!"

"Mewo! rawr!" Pura growled as he clawed at 's ship.

"Gah! stupid tiger!" grumbled as he slapped Pura.

"Pura! No!" She said as he fell to the ground. "Pura, get up!"

Pura bounced up and Stood in stance.

"What can we do now?" asked Megumi.

" , why not just give up your power crystal for me. we can then have all of the peace we want." Kathleen said touching his face.

"Or, after I blast these stupid Bandicoots, then we shall have peace." laughed as he pushed a button that set off rockets.

"Look out!" Coco called.

The Rockets made a huge explosion.

Megumi Held onto the Special Relic. _If this Relic can do me the favor, I'd like to see it Make Tropy an adult again. _

The Relic lit up and Tropy was his own self again.

when the smoke cleared, Tropy was standing up, and was his old self again.

"Sir Tropy!"

"Hm? ah this is excellent. I've grown again. Back to my ole self….now uh where are we?"

"In war with ." Coco said smiling. "If only ya hand your Tuning fork."

"Sadly, I have no idea where it went."

Megumi stood up, and looked at the Special Relic. _oh it's red light in the center is gone._

laughed. "good bye Bandicoots!"

"Not yet!" A voice came in.

"huh?" everyone turned around.

"LIZ?"

"That's right! I know how to work my Umbrella! You don't want to mess with a tomboy!"

"Oh Sweet lil Liz thinks she can win by using her stupid lil umbrella." teased.

Liz Sprang up and hit his robot machine with her Magical Umbrella.

Megumi smiled. "Ami, Let's go!"

"right, Megumi!"

growled. "I won't fall for that again!"

he tried to hit Megumi and Ami, but missed.

"Take my Ice umbrella!" *SWISH!*

"No-no! My controls are scrambled." said panicking.

"And have some electricity to with that!" Ami swung her Umbrella down words, and a bolt of lightning shot out of it.

The Ship Exploded into Piece, and he and Kathleen Fell to the ground.

"You've won fair and square." he handed them it.

"That was a nice fight. maybe we should do that again someday." Megumi smiled at her old...um…. friend.

"right, Megumi…." He muttered, and whipped smoke off of his face.

"Cheer up my Cybor. We shall get them another day, I promise." Kathleen said hugging him and kissed him on the lips.

"Of Course we will, now kiss me honey!"

Everyone backed away and started for Cortex Castle.

"Sir Tropy,...um…. did you hear what riley-"

"Yes I did."

Megumi blushed. "even the part where I said that you were polite and Kind?" She muttered.

"Yes, I hear everything." Tropy smiled. "Face, I know you like me."

Megumi blushed. "I'm sorry…."

"Don't be."

"huh?" She looked up and him and he was looking up at the sky.

"I started have feeling for you too."

"Tropy sir…." Megumi's eyes Gleamed in happiness.

Coco smiled. _That Relic really does have special powers._

"Tropy sir, will you go out with...me?" Megumi asked.

Just before Tropy could reply, There was a deadly Blast.

"HERE COMES TINY!" a voice shot out of the castle.

"Tiny, oh no!" Ami said preparing her umbrella. "Run, Fake Crash and I can handle this."

"Ami..but-" Megumi started.

"Come on," Tropy said pulling her arm.

"We can't leave' em to die. Tiny could kill them." Coco added.

"No time for waiting, come on. he's following us." Tropy dash off with Megumi and Coco was following too.

The Three ran inside the Castle, with Tiny following.

"Tiny Squish puny Bandicoots and Tropy too!" he charged at them.

"Go Fake Crash! go!" The three could hear Ami's voice from inside the Castle.

"Looks like you need some water to cool you down right?" A Tall Bandicoot with shoulder length Blonde hair had said.

"Isabelle!" Coco beamed.

"GRAW! TINY WILL PULVERIZE BANDICOOTS!" Tiny leaped at them.

Everyone turned their heads (Expect Isabelle.)

"Try some water it'll cool you down." Isabella shot water at him like a water hose.

"Get out of here, and good luck, you'll need it."

"what about you?" Megumi asked.

"Me? I have to deal with him." She pointed at Tiny.

"And We're gonna help to!" A voice said from the stairs.

"Ami! Fake Crash." Isabella Smiled.

"RAWR! KILL BANDICOOTS!" Tiny leaped at Isabelle and Roared with angry.

"Isabelle!" Coco shouted.

"Come on, We can't slow down now! we need to reach Cortex, and stop this crazy madness before someone gets hurt!" Tropy said dragging her up the stairs.

When the reached the top, they were stopped again by a fire Crazed Dingodile.

"aye, Mates. Cortex had ordered me to stop ya from goin' any further."

"fine, If it's a fight…" Megumi slashed out her Umbrella. "Then I shall be the first to fight."

Dingodile shot out a long flame of Fire.

Megumi shot out a beam of Ice, but was quickly Melted with water.

_Oh no! I forgot the Ice is weak against Fire, Why did I listen to Frosty the Snowman!?_

"HAHAHAHA! This is what ya get for disobeyin' Cortex's orders.

He backed them to the bottom of the stairs.

"So it end here." Coco sorrowly said.

"We never got a chance to save crash!" Megumi cried.

"I never got that special armor I wanted." Tropy sighed.

"Wait, what special Armor!?" Megumi looked at him.

"oh, the One that was the Christmas Decorations."

"Wait a minute? where's Aku?" Coco interrupted.

Dingodile tilted his head, then laughed as he slowly walked towards them.

It's the end for our heroines and hero as we know it. after going through all of that, it was high time they died. there finest adventure is over…..

Or So we think, but ya have to find out in our next latest chapter! and if your wondering about Aku…..

"AH, this is the life. No more trouble, or worries." Aku said lying down at the beach.


	5. The Fight, and The Final Chapter

chapter 5! oooh yeah!

The Last time, Megumi,Tropy, and Coco were at their doom.

"Face it mates, you failed your quest of reaching Cortex Castle, and I'm gunna have me some Bandicoot on a stick!"

"Dingodile, Please spare us." cried Megumi.

"Why'd ya think I'd fall for such a trick like that huh?" he growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isabelle, let's-"

"Fire!" Isabella said.

"Fire!?" Ami exclaimed. "What do we do?"

"Help, Isabelle!" a Faint voice said.

"Let's go!"

"right, Come on Fake crash, He's knocked out!" Ami Said sighing, and ran up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sprinkles of Rain Fell through the sky, burnin' out the fire.

"My-my fire!" Dingodile exclaimed.

"Alright!" Megumi jumped up and shot a Beam of Ice at him, and for the unlucky soul, he slide down the stairs, and made a big boom.

"Alright, mission accomplished half way!" Tropy said. "Nice job girls."

"Let's keep moving!" Coco Pushed them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blasted!" Cortex Growled.

"Those Bandicoots will soon be here. this is why I can never-"

He paused and turned around. "ooh yes! I forgot….kong. Koala."

Uka appered finally in this story.

"CORTEX! WHY'D YOU THOSE SNEAKY BANDICOOTS IN!?" his voice roared through the Lab.

"Wasn't trying to sir!" Cortex snapped at him.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT!"

"We shall finally do it! we will win!" Cortex replied.

"HOW!? YOU'RE SILLY PLANS NEVER WORK AND ALMOST ALWAYS FAIL!" Uka argued angrily.

"well If I get Rid of Crash, Evil can rule the world once and for all!"

"IDIOT! WHAT ABOUT THE FEMALE BANDICOOTS!?"

"uh...Well yes, I can get rid of them too!"

Uka glanced at kid Crash, who was ready to bounce on him, but sadly, hit his nose on the glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look! we made it to Ripper roo's Crazy room!" Megumi cheered as she bounced on the Bouncing balls there.

"A fun room? Wheee!" Coco smiled and join her.

"Come on Isabelle, Ami, Tropy! it's FUN!" megumi smiled and did a flip.

"But guys, we have no time for this!" Tropy grumbled.

"Come on, Time buddy." Ami interrupted him. "we have time."

Megumi pulled him in.

"Alright….Fine...I'll admit. it's fun." He smirked.

From the far left side of the room, Ripper roo bounced up and laid TNT Near the area.

There was an explosion everywhere.

"We'd better leave, before we get blown up ourselves" Coco Said bouncing toward the entrance.

wait, please don't leave me!

"huh? Ripper roo?" Megumi Stopped bouncing, and looked back at him. "What's the matter."

I don't want to be here anymore. please take me with you! Cortex has locked me in this room since he first invented and I haven't been able to get out.

She signaled him to come on. "The more the merrier."

Ripper roo bounced passed her.

thank you, I will help you defeat Cortex, I promise I will!

"Anytime," She whispered.

"hey, Megumi! are ya comin daring?" Ami Asked.

"What are you doing with Ripper Roo anyways?" Fake Crash asked.

"He wants to join us, so I let him."

"WHAT! MEGUMI!" He shouted.

"Come on, we need more people on this journey. who know what Cortex could do!"

"Very True…" Isabelle added. "welcome to the team Crazy Roo!"

Ripper roo nodded his head and laughed.

the team traveled up towards lab, Climbing the looooooong Stairs)

"Hey Tropy, Let's stop by you're ole room!" Megumi smiled.

"why? there's nothing important there." he sighed. but bad memories.

"we could get on another clue at what Cortex is up to!" Coco suggested.

"Very true…." He brushed his beards with his hands.

before anyone could say anything, the walls began caving in.

"We're going to be squished!" cried Coco.

"It's all right, You four go!" Me and Ami will take care of everything." Isbelle said smiled at her younger sis.

"Please don't do this." Coco cried.

"It will be okay, we promise." ami smirked at her.

"Come on Coco, run! we're wasting time!"

Ami and Isabelle got their umbrella's out, and held the wall apart.

"Looks like this is the end for us huh, Ami?" she asked., the wall crushing the umbrellas.

"looks like it…. but we're going to die a hero." she replied smiling at her sister.

The wall crushed the life out of them.

"good bye everyone…...we…tried..our..best…." ami spoke her last words.

"don't….cry...Coco…keep….you heart bright…." Isabelle muttered.

Cortex was watching the whole thing on his mouth was smirking with delight.

"See! two little bandicoots, three more to go! hahahahahahaha!" the Tv turned around and Brio in knots appeared.

"See Brio, this is what you get for betraying Uka and I!"

"Cortex…..*COUGH COUGH* Please…...d-d-pon't d-do th-this…."

He slapped Brio. "It's because of you isn't! You decided to make Tropy AND Megumi leave to Join Aku's side RIGHT!?"

"N-No. T-t-t-t-that's n-n-n-not wh-what h-h-h-happened!"

"SILENCE BRIO! YOU'RE FOOLISH WORDS WILL ONLY GET YOU'RE ASS IN TROUBLE!"

The door busted down. "LEAVE BRIO ALONE CORTEX!" Megumi shouted.

"My my my! looks! it's Megumi and her petty little team." Cortex teased.

"Ripper roo! free Crash!"Coco command.

"On it!" He laughed and broke the glass.

"Oh no! My baby Bandicoot!" Uka said shoot a laser beam at Megumi.

She Pulled out her umbrella and Shot Ice at him.

"please Uka-"

"I WILL KILL YOU MEGUMI! AND YOUR TEAM TOO!" Uka shouted. "YOU HAVE BETRAYED US!"

"Not if I could help it! Flower Shower!"

A bundle of Flowers stung Uka's eyes.

(Um random moves made up so yeah plz go along with it.)

"oooh My eyes! they burn!" he stopped his beam, only to get frozen by Ice.

"*Gasp* Uka!" Cortex Growled and Ran in a room.

Tropy found his tuning fork, and followed him in.

"Cortex, I've got you cornered."

"Not yet Tropy…..not yet. for behind this door is you last doom."

Tropy pointed his tuning for at him. "Fine, if you won't surrender, I'll force you to!"

"Cortex gulped. "Alright, Tropy you got me. Please let me go. I w-won't do it again!"

"Why should I believe you? your an EVIL scientist after all!"

"Damn it, so true."

"Leave Him Alone. Shoot, And you'll be blasted yourself doctor!" a voice said from behind Tropy.

"Riley! you traitor. you said you'd be on my side!"

"Forget what I said. I didn't make any promises! I'm with Cortex now. I've moved on, so screw your Worthless ass!"

"Now," Cortex said walking Beside him. "Tropy,Tropy. You're the traitor. you were the one to betray us."

"I did it because It was MY decision." he argued with the big N head.

Cortex pushed the red and only Button on his remote control.

Outside of the room, (where Megumi and co) was…

*beeep! Beep!*

"what's going on?" Coco gasped.

On the far side of the lab, a door busted opened, with Lab assistants saying:

"GET BANDICOOTS!"

"OH no! what do we do!" Megumi shouted.

"don't worry, I'll handle this I promise! you go find Tropy!"

Megumi's eyes lit up. "Thank you! Let's go Coco!"

"Okay!"

they ran into the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Now it's time to make My get away, Tah Tah!" Cortex grabbed his girl, and Flew away in his airship.

Tropy turning around, and banged his Tuning fork on the ground.

I let them get away!

"Tropy!" a voice rang through the room.

"Megumi! Coco!"

"where's Cortex! I'm ready to kill him." Coco Growled.

"He got away…"

"He did…..Damn fucker!" Megumi snapped.

"How can we get em now!?" Coco sighed.

"we let him get away, but there's always a time we'll get him again someday." Fake Crash said.

"Let's Shut those Lab Assistances down." Tropy pulled the lever and they were all shut down.

Ripper roo laughed, and Sighed in relief.

"How about we fix that machine to Change my big brother. He's cannot be my little brother forever!" Coco Smiled.

"alright, this will take a while through…." Tropy sighed and started tinkering with Cortex's Machine.

Hey speaking of which, where he landed…..

"Ah, this is great. A great getaway!" Cortex sighed as he sat a relaxed on the side of the beach.

"Oh Cortex, you're my Scientist!" Riley hugged him.

"Of Course I am, I'm a great Scientist." Cortex smirked.

Back with the group…

"It's finish, Set Baby Crash down."

Coco sat Crash down on the Table, and they zapped him.,

Crash was dazed, then Smiled.

"Big brother." She hugged him tightly.

Megumi hugged Tropy. "Thank you, Tropy. for everything you've done."

Tropy wrapped his arms around her. "I…...hm…."

"What is it?" She asked looking up at him.

Tropy let go of her, and kneeled to her. She gasped.

"Tropy!"

"Megumi….Will you Marry me?"

"Yes! Tropy! Yes I will!"

He kissed her in the lips.

Coco's eyes Gleamed. "Now it's time for the wedding!"

"W-wedding?" Megumi blushed.

"Of course, Big sis! our Wedding!"

Crash Smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

That was the Final Chapter, Unless you want to read the Wedding Chapter.


	6. Bonus Chapter: Wedding Day Final Chapter

At the Wedding…..

Coco was smiling for her sister, and one of the Brides Maids along with Liz, and Tawana(Sure why not? :3). Crash was the Ringbearer. Fake Crash was the groomsman, Along with Ripper Roo. The Pastor was Some Rat who could start on two feet. And do you know who the Bride and the Groom are? WAIT! I FORGOT! POLAR AND PURA WERE THE UM….. FLOWER ANIMALS! :3 And NOW do you know who the Bride and the Groom are?

if Ya guessed right, IT's Nefarious Tropy, And Megumi Bandicoot.

"You may kiss the Bride." The Rat sighed.

Tropy lifted the vail from Megumi's head, and kissed her, Everyone Cheered, and Clapped. even Fake Crash cried.

Pura bounced happily, and Polar barked cheerfully.

was crying tears of joy for his old Colleague, and Brio was there smiling his usual smile.

great job, Megumi! you really made me proud. chasing and adventure after your dream.

He gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and nodded.

Coco And Crash Cheered, and walked over to them.

"So are you staying for the party?"

"Um…." Megumi smiled at her younger sibling.

"We can stay if you want to, Megumi." Tropy said.

"Tropy sir-"

"Megumi, My dear, Don't call me sir anymore. I'm your husband. Call me Nefarious, or Honey or Babe…"

"Okay, I'll try not to call you sir. It'll be hard to because I'm use to calling you sir Tropy!" She smiled at him.

"Come on, Tropy! Since your a part of the Family! let's Party!"

"Hold on Coco, Megumi And I need time for ourselves." Tropy Said.

"Megumi!?" whinned Coco as she looked at her big sis.

"I think He's right Coco, why don't you ask Brother if he'll dance with you."

"OOOH CRASH!" Coco called and ran over to him.

Lil sis can drive me insane sometimes…

"Look at !" Someone shouted as Tropy and Megumi turned around.

He was dancing the robot and everyone was cheering

"GO . GO . GO ."

"want some cake? Megumi?" Tropy asked.

"Sure that would be great." She replied watching her friends and Family dance and enjoy the music.

I'm glad everyone is enjoying the party. Megumi thought.

"Here you are." Tropy gave her the plate and fork.

"Thank you, Tropy." She gentaly grabbed the plate.

Kathleen Smiled.

"I'm happy that your wedding is going well, Megumi."

"Kathleen, thank you. I hope that You and will live in peace."

"Don't ya worry bout that, Megumi." She smiled and cuffed her ears.

"Besides, he already proposed to me." she giggled.

"Really? when's your wedding?" Megumi asked surprised.

"next year."

'Well that's cool, I'll be there."

"Great! I'm so glad." Kathleen gave her a hug, and ran off.

"have you tried the cake yet, dear?"

"No, I was talking to Kathleen."

And so, Megumi and Tropy had a wonderful wedding, and they lived happily forever.

The End for now, until 2 comes out! :3

Yes there will be a second, but first I need to finish my DBZ story, Sabrina the forgotten warrior's Legacy .

If you want to may read it here's the link! :3

s/9481855/1/Sabrina-the-forgotten-warrior-s-Legacy


End file.
